


First New Year's Kiss together

by narryisrealokaybye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Freeform, Getting Together, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, stuck in belgium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryisrealokaybye/pseuds/narryisrealokaybye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!” He speaks up and the curly haired lad turns to him. “Looks like we’re both stuck here.” The brunet raises his brows. “You’re stuck here too,” Niall nods and walks closer to him. “Did you also get a room booked in the-“ He looks at the paper the lady gave him. “Ibis hotel? Or something like that?” The other lad looks at his own paper and nods then. Niall grins widely. “Let’s go then, before we’re stuck in this airport!”</p><p>or in which Niall and Harry are both stuck in Brussels because of the amount of snow that fell, so they can't fly out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First New Year's Kiss together

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is so unoriginal but so am i. It's a short New Year's story, I wanna start this year fresh and start to write more, I guess that's my New Year's resolution. Also I only re-read it once so if there are some spelling mistakes, I will correct those later.

“You gotta be jokin’!” Niall exclaims loudly, not even bothering to be quiet. The lady behind the counters looks at him with an apologizing smile on her face. “I’m so-“ She starts but the Irish lads cuts her off. “Please, tell me this is a joke! I have to get home in time!” “I’m really sorry, sir. But because of the amount of snow that fell the past two hours, it’s impossible for planes to fly at this moment. 

“Yeah, yeah. You already said that. When is this gonna be fixed? It’s New Year’s Eve for God sake! I should be in Dublin by eight tonight.” He rubs his face with his hands and then pulls at his hair in frustration. “I’m sorry, sir. But there is no way we can fix this if it doesn’t stop snowing soon, and we don’t know when that will be.” She’s right, it has been snowing more the past few hours then it has in the past two Year’s. 

“The only thing I can do right now is to ask you to stay here for a while, so we will see if anything changes, and maybe you will get to fly out tonight.” Niall bites his lip and then nods. “That’s the only thing possible I guess,” he comments before he thanks her and then looks around searching for the Starbucks shop, he really needs caffeine right now. 

While walking to the shop he takes his phone out his pocket, guessing it’s the best he calls his mom, letting her know that he will be later for the usual New Year’s Eve dinner and that there is a possibility he won’t even be able to come at all. 

“Niall, sweetie! Is that you?” He chuckles at how she greets him. HIs mom can’t really work with her phone and she doesn’t get that if someone calls her that she can see who it is. She must have guessed that it was Niall. “Yeah ma, it’s me!” “How are you, darling? Are you at the airport already? Tell me you are because you don’t want to miss your flight! We don’t want to start our dinner before you’re here,” she chuckles. 

Niall sighs for like the hundred time in fifteen minutes. “Ma, I am indeed at the airport but I don’t know yet if I will get there tonight, I’m afraid.” “What do you mean, Niall? I don’t get it!” “The plane can’t board because of the amount of snow that has been fallen and it’s still snowing really badly.” “Oh no Niall! When will you be here?” “I really have no idea, if it stops snowing soon, then maybe I will get there tonight, but I don’t think that that will happen to be honest!” 

“So what are you gonna do now? Are you staying at the airport or?” She asks after a few moments of silence. “Yes, I’m staying here another two hours, I guess. I will see then if the situation changed and otherwise yeah, I dunno, I will probably go to a hotel then.” I explain to her. “Oh sweetie, Greg is here, I have to open the door! Keep me up to date, Niall!” She then tells me. “I will, ma. Have a nice time and say hello to everyone there!” “Keep safe, baby boy!” “Ma!” I groan, making her giggle. “Bye Niall!” “Bye ma!” He ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket and then walks to the counter of the Starbucks to order a coffee.

He waits for his coffee to be ready and then he takes it with him to the plastic chairs, close to where the lady who helped him earlier on at the counter. He takes out his phones and is really relieved when he sees the airport has free WiFi. He sighs again and takes out his headphones to put on some music. 

 

-&-

 

It’s two and half hour later when Niall is standing at the same counter with the same lady behind it again. “We booked a room for you in a hotel nearby, Mr. Horan.” She hands me a paper with the address and a route description to the hotel. “Thank you, Miss eh-“ I look at the badge on her chest. “Miss Jade.” He smiles and she smiles back at him. “Don’t forget to check your email to see if there will be a rescheduled flight tomorrow!” She nods at him and he thanks her before he takes his bag and searching the exit of the airport.

In the past two and two and a half hour, the weather didn’t change at all. It only started snowing even more. So that’s why he is now heading to a hotel to stay there for the night. ‘How great’, Niall thinks. ‘Now I can celebrate New Year’s Eve on my own. Sounds thrilling.’

“Yeah, I’m sorry mom! I can’t change it! It’s snowing too hard so the plane can’t board.” Niall frowns and looks to his side to see a rather attractive lad around his age with a phone pressed against his ear. “No, I won’t be home tonight, I’m sorry.” He watches as the boy rolls his eyes in frustration. “No there is nothing I can do about it, mom! Look I have to go. They booked a room for me at this hotel and I want to get there as soon as possible before, it’s starts snowing even harder and I can’t leave” Niall grins, thinking he should say something to the boy as soon as he ends his call. Apparently they have the same problem. “Love you too, mom! Bye! I see you as soon as possible, okay? Bye!” The guy sighs as he puts his phone in his pocket, just like Niall did earlier on. 

“Hey!” He speaks up and the curly haired lad turns to him. “Looks like we’re both stuck here.” The brunet raises his brows. “You’re stuck here too,” Niall nods and walks closer to him. “Did you also get a room booked in the-“ He looks at the paper the lady gave him. “Ibis hotel? Or something like that?” The other lad looks at his own paper and nods then. Niall grins widely. “Let’s go then, before we’re stuck in this airport!”

“Wait!” The other one calls after him. He turns around and looks at the curly haired lad. The guys walks to him and jut out his hand so Niall can shake it. “Harry Styles, nice to meet you.” Harry introduces himself. “Niall Horan,” Niall says on his turn.

They walk in silence to the hotel; the reason why they don’t speak is because they don’t want snow to fly in their mouth. And maybe also because it’s quite awkward. Well let’s not lie, it’s really awkward. It takes them a while to get to their destination, again, because of the snow. They check in, finding out that they have rooms next to each other. 

When they arrive at the right rooms Harry speaks up as first. “Since we’re both stuck here, and we probably won’t get home before at least tomorrow, we should spend our New Year’s Eve together. Celebrating on your own is kinda sad, don’t you think?” The Irish lad chuckles and agrees with him. Then he says that we could both better change in something dry and warm and meet at five in his room. Niall agrees and walks into his room. He thinks it’s nice that he found Harry because he can’t imagine being all alone at New Year’s Eve. 

The blonde opens the door of his hotel room and walks in. He puts his suitcase on his bed and opens it to search for clothes. He picks a pair of black boxer briefs, a plain white t-shirt, a Christmas sweater and some black skinny jeans. It may be a week past Christmas, but who cares; it’s still cold as hell and this is the only time of the year he can wear these kinds of jumpers. He then walks to the bathroom and strips down and gets into the shower. He quickly washes himself with the shower gel that he found at the sink in that bathroom. 

After he gets dressed after he dried himself off, he stands in front of his mirror, wondering he should style his hair up, and or he has to put some cologne on. He thinks he shouldn’t do it because he doesn’t want to put off Harry, but at the other hand, he can’t deny that Harry is extremely good looking, and he doesn’t see in why he shouldn’t give it a try. So then he decides to just do it.

It takes him maybe another five minutes to completely get ready and heads to the room next to his. He knocks on the door of Harry his hotel room. Only a few seconds later, the brunet opens the door for him and lets him in. They stand in front of each other for a moment or two, both wondering what to say to disturb the awkwardness that hangs between the two of them.

“I made a call with the hotel receptionist and she made us a late minute booking in a restaurant. I have no idea if it will be any good but it’s at least something?” Harry shrugs. “I have no idea where it is though, so we should go downstairs and ask for a map or something. Because we’re both not from Brussels and I don’t want to get lost in a city I don’t know really that good on New Year’s Eve.”

“How did you know that I’m not from Belgium?” When Harry shrugs on his coat again and locks his door. “Because if you were from here you wouldn’t take a plane to somewhere on Christmas Eve, then you wouldn’t be at the airport in the first place and if you were meeting family in another country you could go to your house right now and you wouldn’t be in this hotel. And you’re accent makes it quite clear that you’re from Ireland.” Niall grins and Harry starts chuckling. “Touché!” Niall opens his hotel door just to pick up his coat and put it on before they head downstairs.

“So what are you doing in Belgium, Niall?” They got a plan from the receptionist and now they’re walking to where the restaurant is supposed to be. “I had some meeting here for my work, that’s why I couldn’t go home earlier than on New Year’s Eve itself.” He explains. “What about you curly?” “Curly? We have known each other for maybe an hour and you already gave me a nickname?” Niall shrugs and barks out a laugh. “I like curly it suits you, because of-“ “My hair, yes I get it.” Niall grins even wider then he did before and Harry smiles too. 

“So what is the answer on my question?” “I went to a concert I really wanted to see, yesterday.” “And that’s the reason you go to Belgium?” Harry grimaces a bit. “I was normally going with my ex, but we broke up a month ago. And because I really wanted to go to this concert I just went on my own.” “I’m sorry!” Niall says. “But why Belgium?”

They arrive at the restaurant and walk inside. “Reservation on the name Styles!” Harry tells the waitress that walks to the two of them, hoping that she will understand him. “I see!” She says while looking on her clipboard. “Follow me!” They follow the girl to where there table is and take a seat. She hands them menus and then walks off. “My ex had roots in Belgium so the plan was to go to this concert and in the time we were in Belgium we were going to visit his family.” Harry says when she is out of reach.

Niall widens his eyes a bit. “I’m sorry, again.” He says but deep inside him, he is screaming but he definitely heard Harry say ‘his’. Harry is gay or bi or pan, Niall doesn’t care. He is selfishly happy that Harry likes boys. “Nah, don’t say sorry. It wasn’t a bad break up. We just figured out that we didn’t work anymore, like we did when we just got together. I’m over it now.” Harry looks at Niall and Niall thinks he’s going to die when he looks into the green eyes of the boy who sits in front of them.

“Maybe we should start looking what we want to eat!” Harry changes the subject and Niall nods in approval. They open the menus and start looking through all the dishes to decide what to eat. “Thankfully there is an English translation, because I have no idea what the other words say.” Niall jokes and Harry starts laughing and then nods. 

The waitress doesn’t come much later and asks if they decided already. Harry orders a past with salmon and a glass of white wine while Niall prefers steak with fries and a beer. 

During they wait for their food to get there, while they eat and also when they are having dessert, they talk nonstop. They get to know each other, and when they leave the restaurant they know so much about each other that it feels like they have know each other for days and not for just a few hours. 

 

-&-

 

They are in a local pub when suddenly everyone starts heading outside because it’s about to turn midnight. They decide to follow everyone outside. They find a place on the sidewalk and they can see a few people further down the street set up fireworks. It doesn’t take long before they start to count down.

“10... 9... 8...” They hear around them and they look at each other and start laughing, shuffling closer to each other.

“7… 6… 5 …” Niall brings up his hand to cup Harry’s cheek and Harry does the same. They lean closer to each other.

“4… 3… 2…” “Looks like I will have my first New Year’s kiss since ages!” Niall whispers, their lips almost touching.

“1… Happy New Year’s!” Everyone shouts. But it doesn’t come from the mouths of both Niall or Harry because those are now on the one of the other ones, sharing their first New Year’s kiss, and certainly not their last.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to wish you a Happy New Years, hopefully 2016 will be better for us, the One Direction fandom, then 2015 was for us.


End file.
